


Unexpected

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bottom Lex, First Time, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: I originally had this posted under another account, but I'm combining them.I have plans for this to be more than a one-shot, but until I get more time, this is what it will remain. I am going in a different direction than my original idea too.Clark delivers to Lex, but ended up with more than expected. In a fantastic way.





	Unexpected

Chapter 1

  
  


Lex's mansion always felt cold and hollow.

The rooms were spotless, as well as lifeless, you could hear a your heart beat without the use of Clark's hearing. It all felt wrong. Each room echoed footsteps off the well decorated walls; it was only decorated for looks, not with any since of love or care went into any piece of this house. You would think a lonely, old man dwelled within these walls, instead of the young, misunderstood 23 year old.

He had just arrived, dropping off the weeks supply of veggies and fruits, which a random employee took from him at the door.

"You have no right to keep tabs on me, you bastard!" Lex's voice sounded furious. He turned into the living room to see Lex on the phone, a frown marring his face and his eyes were on fire with fury.

"I'm not a fucking puppet, you-!"" When Lex's eyes landed on him the frown faded and he tried to calm himself. After a moment, he motioned for him to come in. "As much fun as this conversation is dad, I have company so I am going to have to let you go." He pulled the phone from his ear without another word and picked up a glass of brown liquid. "Clark, you're early." He said while throwing back the glass, emptying it into his mouth.

"I finished my chores...I-I thought I'd go ahead and bring you your delivery." He pointed to the glass. "Isn't it too early to be drinking, are you okay?" Lex shrugged, his shoulders moving easily.

"It has been a bitch of a day. Now, I have to send a few e-mails." Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it and Clark was taught not to pry into a person's private life.

"Oh, I can leave if-"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are the only good part of this day and I promised you movie night." Lex smiled toward him, his earlier mood seemed to fade away.

"Really?" Clark was happy to hear that, he didn't really want to leave.

"Of course, it is always improves my day to see a true friend." That statement disappointed Clark, but only a little. "Just wait, it shouldn't take me long."

"A-alright." Clark picked up a small statue to examine it, trying to find a way to keep himself out of the way while Lex worked. There was probably a story behind this piece of rock that made it valuable enough to be showcased in this museum called a 'home'. Everything here had to have value, or it was tossed to the road, unworthy of a place here. He gently sat it back in its place before turning to the all too clean sofa.

His eyes landed on the perfectly dressed man. Lex was typing away on his perfect computer, each stroke of the keys mesmerized the teen. At this moment, Lex matched that statue he'd just been caressing; perfect. Worthy of being here because of his value. He carefully sat down beside him, hoping not to disturb the business genius as he scanned his screen intensely. He didn't understand why Lex bothered with him, he was far from perfect, he'd never fit into this collection with his torn work jeans and flannel shirts.

"Just a moment longer Clark and we can watch that movie." Clark was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Lex pause to look at him. "I know this is probably boring to you, watching me work."

That was far from the truth, he could watch Lex do just about anything for hours. Since the day he'd saved him, since his eye first saw that beautiful face, and listen to him gasp for life...He felt something change in him, something he still didn't understand.

"It's fine, really, I'm fine." Clark said with a nervous smile, trying not to cast his eyes to the ground. Lex stared at him a moment longer, examining him like he was trying to unlock every secret about him, then gave a very small turn of his lips, something you'd have missed if you weren't Clark, before looking back to his screen. "Go ahead and pick a movie." Lex said, even his voice came out smooth and clear, every word pronounced perfectly. The typing of keys continued. Clark watched each finger pressed against the keys with certainty, and more speed than before. Lex was trying to hurry for him, but why? Clark was always nervous around the other, he was so out of his league in every way that he couldn't understand why Lex bothered to associate with him.

Lex made him want to be more. He wanted to be seen as more than the 'farm boy'; more than a clumsy, overgrown kid with a nervous smile. He just didn't know how to break into that world. Finally standing up to look at the large collection of movies, Clark skimmed them with his eyes, not wanting to touch anything. He had a tendency to unintentionally break or ruin things.

Time moved by quickly while he read the titles, so quickly that he was surprised to hear Lex's laptop click shut. "Have you decided, or are you too busy day-dreaming about Lana?" Lex joked, walking up beside the tall teen.

"Very funny." Clark smiled toward him, Lana definitely wasn't the person occupying his thoughts at the moment, before pointing to a movie. "How about Avengers?"

"Excellent choice." Lex reached for the movie. Clark knew how much he enjoyed watching that movie in the theater, he was hoping he'd like to watch it again. He really enjoyed making Lex happy, it didn't happen enough. "You know, you are allowed to touch the movies Clark." Lex said while putting the movie in the DVD player. "You always point to one and make me get it."

He felt nervous again and tried to shake it with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just...don't want to break anything." Clark admitted.

"Yes, you'd break it with a single touch, I'm sure, don't worry so much." Lex must be sensing his discomfort and he didn't want that.

"Alright, but I did warn you." He put on his best smile as he dropped back on the sofa.

"I've been warned." Lex added, sitting back beside him. He was closer, Clark noticed, if he moved over slightly the two would be touching. He'd like that. Clark watched Lex as he watched the movie. He didn't mean to stare so long, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get enough of the other and it worried him. He wanted something,it pulled at his insides hard, but he couldn't identify what that was. Even in this dim light and cast shadows, Lex was, he was just perfect.

"The movies a lot better if you watch the screen Clark." Lex caught him off guard, turning to look at him with a smirk. He was caught and tried to correct his mistake by looking at the screen, but he could feel Lex's eyes on him. After a long moment the other finally went back to paying attention to the screen as well. The two watched the movie in silence.

When it was over a game of pool was started and Clark lost fantastically. Lex had made two more glasses of whiskey and was getting a little tipsy by the end of their second game.

"Do you like looking at me?"

"W-what?" Clark swallowed, his heart beating faster as he nearly dropped the pool stick he'd been holding and lost his balance on the stool he occupied.

"You always stare at me." Clark tensed when Lex stepped closer, leaning near his ear. His breath was warm as he whispered. "Do you like me?"

"I..." He turned his head and their noses touched. God, Lex's eyes were a beautiful grey. "I think so?" He admitted weakly. Lex was too close for him to think straight, his body was warming up and his mind was buzzing. He wanted something he couldn't describe, and he wanted it now.

"Is that so?" Lex tilted his head slightly, his eyes focusing on the teen's lips, he looked like he was contemplating something. "Have you ever kissed anyone Clark?"

He shook his head after a moment.

"May I kiss you?" Lex asked without missing a beat, eyes locking back on Clark's, who had no idea when the mood changed. He licked his lips without thinking and nodded his head slightly, not trusting his voice. He couldn't believe this was happening. Lex wanted to kiss someone like him? It was unbelievable.

"Good answer." He heard right before he felt a pair of cool lips on his, pressing surely into his mouth. His eyes shut tight and he clenched nervously at the pool stick. "I'm going to need you to relax a bit farm-boy." Lex whispered jokingly against his lips, taking the stick and letting it fall to the floor beside them. He stepped between the sitting boy's legs, cupping his face. "And open your mouth a little." He barely had time to get out a nervous apology before Lex was sliding his tongue into his mouth, the bitter taste of alcohol clear.

What was happening?

Lex knew what he was doing, and he was doing it really good. His tongue touched every inch of his mouth, even pressing against his own an coaxing it out; and then he was in Lex's mouth. He flinched out of surprise when he felt a cool hand rubbing its way down his stomach. His hips moved up without his consent and his let out a groan into the other's mouth.

Eventually the two pulled apart for air. Lex leaned his forehead against Clark's. Even while he panted gently for air, Lex still looked amazing. His lips were slightly swollen and wet. He had his eye closed. Clark wanted to touch his bare head badly but didn't trust himself not to hurt Lex right now, and he'd never forgive himself for that.

"Would you like to see my bedroom Clark?" The sentence made his mouth dry and swallowing became impossible. He was pretty sure where this was going, even if it was hard to believe. No, Lex had been drinking and he was obviously upset about something...Clark should go home. That's what he should've said.

"Su-sure." He managed to squeak out.  
  


H e was nervous, but excited, Lex could tell. Clark let his emotions play across his face, mostly likely without his knowledge. He was so naive and Lex was always unsure how to deal with that. Clark was sitting on his bed, waiting for instructions on what to do next. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get him up here. He started noticing the looks the teen gave him a few weeks back, the harmless glances filled with longing. Soon he started staring as well, and he started to notice how truly beautiful the boy was. His eyes were probably what Lex loved the most, they were large and shaped perfectly. The beautiful green shade was filled with such trusting innocence, it made Lex's inside ache with an unknown feeling. It was like seeing freshly fallen snow, you had to touch it; nothing should be that perfect. Then there was his smile, he could get away with murder with just a turn of his lips. No one had the right to look so fucking gorgeous, and he was only a kid.

Lex swayed slightly, he was drunk and shouldn't do this, but he was going to anyway. What kind of person did that make him? He scoffed, knowing what he was.

"Lex?" Clark's voice pulled him from the path of self loathing and he turned to look at him. His black hair looked so soft, with those curls falling into his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

No, he wasn't, but he damn sure didn't want to 'talk' about it. He had another way to feel better. He sauntered over to the teen, unbuttoning his shirt along the way, and straddled his hips on the bed. Clark swallowed at the quick change, holding his hands out because he wasn't sure where to put them. Lex leaned back slightly and grabbed one large hand at a time, gliding them firmly against his hips; to be so young, Clark was a very large person and it excited him all the more.

"I'm about to be a lot better." He whispered, leaning back in to capture the boy's lips in another mind blowing kiss. It really shouldn't feel this good to kiss someone with so little experience, but Lex couldn't get enough. That was all he planned to do in the beginning, just a quick touch of lips, but that wasn't how he saw this ending now.

The hands on his hips tightened slightly, heating him up and deliciously burning where they touched. Clark was so warm, he wondered if he had a fever for a moment but let that thought go with a groan. He pressed down into Clark's lap, and he heard the dark haired boy gasp. A look of pleasure played across his face, but was quickly replaced with worry.

"L-Let me know if I am hurting you..." He mumbled out, his hips pressing upward unintentionally. Clark always worried about useless things like that, being extra careful...Like he was the bull in the china shop. If he was able to think about things like that, then Lex really wasn't doing his job. He didn't answer, instead he pulled the T-shirt off the other and tossed it on the floor; he ran his hands down Clark's sun kissed skin. Clark's eyes drooped at the contact and his breathing became harder.

"Your abs are amazing..." Lex awed, running a hand down the impressive six pack. Clark only whined because his other hand had found its way into his jeans. The boy released him, leaning back onto his elbows to grip the bed behind him until his knuckles turned white. Lex moved more securely into his lap, unbuttoning the pair of Jeans to get better access to the hardening flesh hidden by white boxers. He watched Clark drop his head back, revealing his neck and bit back a moan.

 

Lex was touching him...

Oh god, Lex was touching his...you know...

He pushed up against those cool fingers that hooked onto his jeans.

"Lift your hips Clark..." He did without hesitation and felt his pants and boxers slide down.

Clark watched Lex stared at his erection. "You are... _ very _  well endowed and your parents didn't get you circumcised?" He couldn't stop the blush on his face.

"They...They don't believe in that kind of thing." Clark lied. He was already a child when his parents found him in the corn field, and he couldn't be cut anyway...He seemed to buy it though, or didn't care.

Lex stood up, but only long enough to kick his shoes off and remove the remainder of his clothing. Clark followed suit, pushing his shoes off to let his pants fall to the floor. He dared a look at the other, and caught a glimpse of his cock before he was climbing back on top of him. It was erect and hairless as the rest of him. He was also lean, but Clark knew how strong the other was...He may look like precious glass, but there were muscles hidden under that firm, slender form. He reached up to run his fingers over a bicep.

"You're so...pretty." He said quietly, not sure how lame that might've sounded. Lex only stared at him, his face hard to read for a moment. Eventually he let a smile spread across his face and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He could taste the alcohol he had been drinking and felt a little guilty, but not enough to stop. Lex wasn't that drunk, right?

 

Lex was laughing on the inside. Pretty? He has been called a lot of things, but pretty was not one of them. It was adorable and made that weird feeling in his chest grow, but it also made him suspicious and defensive. No one just complimented him without wanting something. What did Clark want? He was already going to fuck him, so was it money? No, he tried that...It was turned down. He hid his confusion with another kiss, he was sure to find out later.

This was going to be Clark's first time, he should take it slow but he wasn't going to. He wanted release, and he was going to get it.

Clark understood, right?

He reached over to the night stand and pulled the drawer open, pulling out a bottle of lube. "Do you...have a condom too?" Clark said, still blushing.

"I do." he replied, but didn't reach for the drawer again. "But I was tested a few months back, it came back clean...and since I haven't slept with anyone and you are...well..." Lex smiled at him. "I think it will be better experience without one, unless you want it?" Clark looked lost for a moment, but nodded.

"I guess it's okay?" He looked up to Lex shyly. "I trust you."

That made his chest burn, and Lex looked away for a moment. He should be telling Clark to always wear a condom during sex, not convincing him to go without. He quickly went back to opening the bottle, before he lost his nerve. He picked up Clark's hand and squirted a large amount into his palm, coating his fingers, before pouring some onto his penis. Clark let his hand float there as he groaned. Lex was rubbing him, spreading the lube all over his privates.

"Clark?" Lex said, his hand slowly pumping.

"Huh?" Clark had his eyes closed again, but opened them when he was called.

"Do you know why I put that on your hand?" When the boy shook his head, Lex grabbed his wrist with his free hand. He lifted off of Clark's lap, standing over him on his knees and placed Clark's hand between his legs. Green eyes widened as he caught on.

"O-oh." He wanted him to...So they were really doing this? Oh shit. "Okay." He squeaked out.

"Just one finger at a time..." Lex breathed into his ear before kissing it. "Do it."

Clark didn't realize how hard swallowing was until this moment. He pushed his hand against Lex's ass until he felt a puckered hole. He pushed against the ring of muscles until it gave away and his finger slid in. It was so warm that Clark's hips thrust into a cool hand with enthusiasm at the thought of what was to come. It didn't seem to bother Lex too bad, he was really hard to read even now, so after a moment he tried to push another in. Lex was nipping at his neck, encouraging him. Before too long he had two fingers in and the older man tensed up a bit, his hand stopped moving.

"You okay?" Clark breathed out.

"Yeah, just a little rusty...keep moving your fingers." Lex ordered, both his hands going to Clark's shoulders for support. He did what he was told and soon Lex was moving his hips against Clark's fingers. Fucking them while he stretched him open.

"Enough..." Lex pushed Clark's hand away, climbing up to hover over his erection.

"B-but..." Clark began, there was no way Lex was ready for this step; he could barely moved two fingers around inside him, but Lex didn't seem to care as he lined up Clark's dick with his entrance and pushed down.

Oh.

**Oh. Wow.**

It was so...tight.

Lex slowly inched down around him until his ass rested on Clark's hips. Any thoughts Clark had were reduced to mush. All he could think about was the incredible heat surrounding him, and the squeezing. Lex's eyes were closed tight and he was panting. Both of his hands were digging into Clarks shoulders, he looked like he was in pain.

"Are-Are you...okay?" Clark managed to get out.

"Fine...ungh...Just...heh, just not used to someone your size." Lex admitted.

That made Clark feel extremely happy, but he didn't have time to relish the moment because Lex shifted. Clark gripped the sheets tightly, hearing them rip, Lex was adjusting to him and moved to test it out.

"D-don't do that." Clark whined out, he wasn't ready...there was no way he was going to last long. He just opened his eyes slightly and gave a mischievous grin before raising his hips then pressing back down. Clark collapsed back on the bed with a long groan as Lex continued to ride him. It started off slow and easy, you could only hear rough breathing and slick skin hitting skin. Clark finally forced his eyes opened, trying to focus on something other than the buzzing of his own skin and the undeniable pressure building in his groin. He picked his head up to watch Lex, who was covered in sweat, his face flushed, and his eyes were shut tight to concentrate. Clark noticed nails digging into his chest, but he couldn't really feel it. What really amazed him was watching himself disappear inside Lex. This was really happening, he was having sex. Actual sex, with Lex Luthor. He wanted to touch him, but was so afraid to grab too hard. He wasn't exactly thinking straight, but he wanted to do more...he wanted to...Without too much thought, Clark twisted his hips, catching Lex off guard as he rolled the two over.

"What are you doing?" Lex growled out, his back on the mattress now, as he stared up at the teen hovering over him.

"Helping?" Clark shrugged. Lex was about to protest when he pushed into him, hitting a spot that made the hairless man's back arch and his eye widen with a sharp gasp followed by a string of curse words. He grunted when muscles tightened around him. Clark pulled out and repeated his motion, when he got a similar response and Lex wrapping his legs tightly around his waist, he decided he liked this position.

He liked it. A lot.

He gripped the bed on either side of Lex and continued to thrust, he buried his head into the side of an exposed neck. His body felt like it was on fire, and his stomach hurt so bad. Lex was making sounds he didn't know the man could, and it sounded wonderful mixed together with his name. A hand gripped a handful of his hair and pulled as moans continued to fill his ear. Lex's other hand was pumping his own cock in time to Clark's thrust.

"Are...ah,ah! Are you sure you've, ugh, never done this before?" Lex forced out.

"Think...think I'd remember..." Clark panted. "I-i Can't...Lex...L-lex." Clark could no longer control his hips, and that scared him. What if he was too rough? He'd never forgive himself if he hurt him...Oh god, what if it killed him? He whined at the thought, but Lex only pulled at his hair more and pressed his face closer to Clark's.

"I'm close...too..ah, ah, ah!" Lex clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from knocking together at Clark's force. He was going to be sore for at least a week, and it was so worth it. One of the thrust hit those bundle of nerves again and sent Lex off the edge. He was pretty sure he screamed Clark's name right before stars filled his vision. Clark only lasted a few more hard thrusts before Lex heard him moan and fall on top of him, almost crushing him with his weight.

 

A phone ringing pulled Lex from his sleep, but he ignored it until it went to voicemail. He was about to fade off again, when the ringing started once more. He grunted and tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. This blanket was extremely heavy. He didn't open his eyes yet, hoping to go back to the wonderful dream he'd been having. It involved his favorite teenager and underage sex. His blanket shifted slightly and sighed, making him move as well.

Wait...

Blankets can't move, or sigh...Lex opened his eyes, blinking a few times to gain focus. It was dark out and his clock confirmed it was nearly 1 in the morning. He tilted his head to the other side and came face to face with a head full of raven locks that were connected to a thick neck and strong shoulders. Last night came crashing back and Lex let is head fall back on the pillow.

He had sex with Clark.

This was his 15 year old savior lying, naked, on top of him. His thigh was pinned under the boy's waist and his shoulder was being used as a pillow. He tried to pull his arm free, but it wasn't going to happen. What was Clark made of? He felt like a thousand pounds.

The telephone started to ring again and this time Clark started to wake up. Lex stretched until he was able to snatch the phone off the nightstand, hoping to silence it before the boy woke up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He whispered snappishly into the phone. Clark turned his head toward Lex's voice, his eye fluttered open for a minute but closed back.

"I'm so sorry Lex..." It was Martha, he clenched his jaw. "but I am looking for Clark, he didn't come home and I have called everywhere then I remember that he was delivering to you yesterday and thought you might know something?" She sounded so worried. Clark must have excellent hearing because as soon as his mom spoke his eyes flew open and he jerked his head up to look at the clock.

"Oh, man!" He whispered in a panic jumping off the bed so quickly that Lex's head was spinning. "I'm so screwed!"

"Lex?" Martha questioned, because Lex had yet to respond.

"Yes, he did make that delivery. We watched a movie afterward, but I wasn't feeling well and went to bed early..." Lying was second nature to a Luthor. "I left him with a large collection of movies and an endless supply of popcorn, maybe he fell asleep on the sofa? I can check?"

Clark was pulling his pants up and looking for his shirt while Lex scooted to the edge of the bed to grab his own pants. It took longer than he thought, god he was sore and sticky. "I would appreciate that so much, and I'm sorry to wake you honey." Her voice was sweet and guilt filled, and Lex felt like an ass.

"It's not a problem Mrs. Kent, one moment." He pressed a button on the phone, putting it on hold and put the receiver down. He slowly stood up, ignoring the beginnings of a hangover and rubbed his head.

"Lex?" He didn't expect Clark's hand on him and he jumped, which made Clark flinch and pull away. "Is everything...okay?"

No, everything was not okay.

"It's fine, I'm fine."

He fucked a teenager, not just any teenager...Clark.

"I'm going to pick up the phone now and you are going to pretend I just woke you up from a popcorn induced coma on my couch, deal?" His voice was neutral and he refused to look into those green eyes.

"Uh, yeah...Okay." Clark said awkwardly. He did as he was told and listened to his mother scold him in a hundred different ways.

"Mom, I'm sorry...it was an accident I- Okay, I get it, but- You know I wouldn't be dead in a ditch somewhere..." Clark sighed, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Dad doesn't have to come-" Clark gave Lex a guarded look, stopping what he was going to say. "...I guess I would need a ride...Yeah, yeah okay...Okay...alright. Yep, wait outside, I got it...I love you too, I'm sorry...alright...bye." He pushed the end button several times before handing the phone back to Lex, who still looked unsettled. "She, uh, she told me to wait outside for dad...He's on the way."

"I see..." He didn't know what else to do, so he gently sit back on his bed. He winced as a sharp pain shot up his back, it didn't go unnoticed by Clark.

"Did...Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, reaching for the older man. Lex put up hand to stop him.

"It's nothing serious, really, It's just been a while since I've played the bottom."

"Oh..." It became silent again, and not their normal silence. Normally he and Clark could sit in a room and not say a word to each other, and be perfectly okay. Lex shook his head at his own stupidity, he gets one fucked up phone call from his dad and he tries to trash everything important in his life.

"Shouldn't you be going outside?" He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but he was just so frustrated. Clark shuffled his feet, ducking his head to hide the hurt.

"I-I guess so." He said weakly. He turned to leave, but stopped halfway to the door. Clenching his fist he turned back toward Lex, who looked up at him when he got close enough.

"What is it?" Lex sighed, expecting some sort of lash.

But there was none of that.

Clark leaned down and pecked his lips against his. "G-goodnight..."Clark straightened and walked out of the room, disappearing down the hall. When he heard his front door shut, Lex fell back on his bed.

"When you fuck up Lex, you really go for the prize don't you?" He mumbled to himself, but rubbed his lips gently.

What the hell was he going to do now?


End file.
